minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 1!
Chapter One Nine days 'till Christmas... “Where… are we?” Order didn’t know. She didn’t want to admit it, for fear of scaring her friends. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to force out words of reassurance, but Domitron read the answer on her face before even a whisper could form. His face fell for a split second, but then firmed over with a layer of seriousness as he righted his stance. “Is everyone OK?” He asked. The expression on the young boy’s face showed that he saw the pointlessness of the question, but politeness and worry had forced him to ask anyway. Order nervously made her way over to Rengeki’s corner. The girl was hugging herself tightly, fighting to steady her breathing. Upon hearing the shuffling of Order’s boots, her head snapped up. She reflexively stood up, tense, until their eyes locked and Rengeki recognized her friend. The black-haired child let out a quiet sigh of relief and slowly took in her surroundings. “So, have we been kidnapped, or… or what?” Pig Master questioned, slowly trailing off. They all turned to face their friend as he spoke. He leaned slightly against Narrator’s frame, with the taller male keeping the smaller steadily on his feet. Master’s emerald green eyes flicked to each of them with uncertainty. “I’d assume kidnapped. We’re kids, and this certainly is not an invitation to a holiday party,” Slayer responded. “If this is a party, I would like to skip,” Order grumbled. She held Rengeki’s hand in quiet reassurance. Despite this act, she was scared. None of them knew what was really going on, nor did they know what would happen to them. The brown haired child just wanted to grab her friends and run home screaming. Narrator stared at the iron door leading out of the stone block cell. It was barely illuminated by the weak light given by the ceiling lamp overhead, but looked very firm and heavy. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the object. Domitron followed the boy’s gaze to the door. Without warning, he reached out and pulled on the handle. The metal door swung open, clanking loudly against the walls. They all exclaimed and stepped back in surprise. “How the heck did that work?!” Slayer cried out, flailing her arms. “I don’t know, but it worked, and that’s good enough for me!” Pig answered, stepping forward. Domitron quickly moved to block the doorway with his body, turning to face his companions. Order tightened her grip on Ren’s hand, even though the female had not moved. Narrator lifted his hand slightly in an attempt to stop Pig, but then let it drop to his own side. “Let’s think about this! We have no idea what we’re doing. We have no idea who has us kidnapped. We need to be cautious,” Domitron lectured. “First of all, we have no idea what we’re doing most of the time. Second of all- wait I actually agree on the cautious part,” Order interrupted herself. “Domi, you have a point, but there’s literally nothing else in this room,” Ren deadpanned. Domitron made a slight choking noise, blushing with embarrassment. “But, hey, no harm in stopping to form a plan!” The short-haired female rushed to say. “The only plan we can really form is to be quiet, sneak around, and learn what we can,” Narrator chimed in with a grim expression. Domitron moved out of the doorway and looked down the hall. It was empty and deserted. He glanced back at his friends and nodded. They followed him quietly as he slipped out into the corridor. The floor was a smooth, gray layer of concrete, paired with the same stone brick walls as the cell. Ceiling lights, like the ones that are in a school building, provided a harsh light. Order, having let go of her friend, folded her hands together and tried to hide their shaking. It was hard to walk halfway hunched over, but all of them did so without complaint. The halls were lifeless and dead. The group heard nothing except their soft footsteps. To their growing unease, they saw that there were no other doors or even windows as they traveled. They pressed on, following Domitron’s lead as he kept moving slowly down the hallway. They rounded a corner, only to reach a dead end. A few sighs and muffled groans came from the group. They suddenly fell silent as they saw there was a single door. “D-do we go in?” Order squeaked out. “I welcome this inevitable horrible end,” Narrator muttered softly. “We could turn around…” Pig Master offered. “You know how this works, we go in, get the plot started, and live to regret it,” Rengeki quipped. They all faced her quizzically. “What?” Slayer rose up and strolled to the single iron door. Before anyone could stop her, she flung open the door and stepped into the room. Order and Ren, in dual panic, cried out in alarm and raced after her. The remaining three scrambled to their feet and scurried after their companions. Once all of them were inside the new, rather large, room, the lights flared to life. Numerous spotlights hanging from a tall ceiling stared down at them, all shining light down upon the gang. Order squinted, attempting to retain her sight in the harsh light. She could make out the outline of a large, marble balcony. Someone was on that balcony. “I was wondering if you’d notice the door was unlocked!” Called a cheery voice. The lights behind the person concealed his or her body and face. “Good job on getting over here, too! Took your sweet time, though, I hope you didn’t crawl all the way here!” The voice was slowly losing the cheerfulness it had previously held. “Who are you!? What do you want with us?!” Domitron yelled. His hand was shielding his eyes, but he still blinked and squinted. Their presumed kidnapper laughed coldly. “Who I am is none of your concern, for I will soon be one of you. Now, what I want-“ His or her speech was promptly interrupted. “Wait, WHAT?!” Pig Master cried out. “Be one of us?! What do you mean?!” His voice rose in pitch. “Well, if you were QUIET for a second, I could TELL YOU!” The person snapped, huffing. Narrator stifled a soft laugh. “Now,” their captor continued, “I don’t want anything from you guys.” Order sighed in slight relief. “I just want to replace you all with soulless killer robots.” She choked on air. The others recoiled, gasped, or cried out in shock. A cold, cruel laugh echoed throughout the hollow, empty chamber. “What can you possibly have to gain from that?” Narrator questioned in an eerily calm voice. “Simple: Everything. I want the Wikia. I can simply take one of your identities, and my robots will gladly take the roles of the rest of you. One by one, I will take the rest of you Wikians hostage. In the end, Alex will have no choice but to give me the power I deserve! My revenge will be complete!” The nameless person declared. “Revenge, what-“ Rengeki never got to finish her query. “We can take on your robots any day! Let us go!” Slayer shouted. “Hah! I have no intention of killing you, nor am I letting you go. If I kill you, I lose my leverage! Also, I don’t particularly want to murder a bunch of kids, so…” The person laughed again. “By Christmas, it should all be complete! My robots are already on their way, so I better skedaddle! Have fun!” The person flicked a switch and plunged them into darkness. The group of friends screamed and called out. Eventually, the lights came back on, considerably duller and less painful. They only succeeded in showing them that the person was gone. Category:Blog posts